Hunter Lynne
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: I decided to write a new, Darry, fan-fiction since I was bored, while my computers internet decided not to work. So here is what I wrote while healing from my accident, hope you like...I really like the name Hunter, for my female characters, incase you recognized it from other fics I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write a new, Darry, fan-fiction since I was bored, while my computers internet decided not to work. So here is what I wrote while healing from my accident, hope you like...I really like the name Hunter, for my female characters, incase you recognized it from other fics I wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders', it is owned by the great author, S.E. Hinton.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I ain't going to find no one, Hunter," I rolled my eyes, as I listened to my boy-crazy-cousin, as she complained about none of the boys liking her.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Sage?" I saw a guy standing at the corner, as I parked the car, wearing a sandwich board, "Maybe I'll make you a board like his, and you can wear it to school, and ask for anyone desperate enough to date you."

"You're mean, Hunter Lynne Dobson," Sage jumped out of the car, slamming it as she started towards inside the market.

"And you're whiny, Sage Marie Randle," I returned with a grin, as I grabbed a near cart, I gave her a nudge as she tied the red apron around her waist, "Get to work, before the boss fires you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," She ran down the isle, "Don't forget my dads beer!"

"I know the routine, Beer, for poker night," I mumbled to myself, I don't really like being told what to do, but since my uncle was generous enough to let me move in after my parents car accident I didn't complain.

Sorry for not introducing myself by the way, my name is Hunter Lynne Dobson, and I am seventeen years old like my cousin Steve, Sage's older brother. I moved in with them at the beginning of the year, after my parents accident. All there friends have been real nice to me, and some more then most. I have long raven hair, with emerald green eyes, and a light tan complexion.

"Hey Hunter Lynne."

I turned at the sound of the oldest Curtis, and smiled at him, "Hey there, we really need to stop meeting like this." I teased.

"I know, what will people think," He set his basket inside my cart, before leaning in and kissing my cheek, "So you already drop Sage off?"

"I sure did, and she whined the whole way here," I stepped to the side, as he pushed the cart down the isle, "Tim Shepard, he asked me out again."

"Well what are you two doing?" He asked knowingly, since all of the others knew how much I didn't like the biker.

"You know how he rolls, probably take me to the lake, and probably have his way with me like he does all his other girls," I laughed at the face Darry made, as I put a couple of six packs in the cart, "Poker night, got to love it."

"You could come over to my place, maybe spend the night again," He whispered the last part in my ear, following with a kiss.

"You know I can't, someone might catch us," I started towards the register.

"Why are we hiding us again?" He asked, setting his own things on the teller.

"It was your idea to keep me a secret," I handed the cashier the money, and started towards my car, "See you around, Darrel." I smirked, as I noticed his cheeks flushing.

I thought back to that night, when the two of us slept together, after one of my breakdowns.

 **Flashback**

I slapped Sage, across her face, "How could you say that?"

She had just been complaining, about being grounded for staying past her curfew. She slapped me across my own face, "I am so telling mom, and dad."

I rolled my eyes, not even phased by being slapped, "You're going to tell them that I slapped you, after telling me you wished that they were dead?" I grabbed my jacket, and hurried out of the house, leaving my cousin to fall onto her bed. I walked through the Curtis's back yard, since there's was connected with my uncles, not even paying attention, "She doesn't even know, how damn lucky she is to still have her parents."

"Everything alright, Hunter Lynne?"

I jumped, not realizing that anyone was around me, and then broke down in tears when I noticed it was Darry, "Maybe I am to blame for there accident."

He rubbed the back of his neck, not too comfortable with the whole crying girl thing, as he nervously wrapped his other arm around my shoulder, "What did you do?"

"I use to wish something would happen to my parents, whenever I use to get in trouble, never even meant it though," I wiped my tears, just so new ones could replace them, I smiled a little as he sat me on his porch swing, "I had argued with my parents that morning, because they wouldn't let me go to a party that night, so I yelled at them about not wanting them around. Later on that night, I sneak out of the house, well apparently they went out looking for me, and a semi truck crashed into there car."

"You can't blame yourself for something like that, you didn't know what would happen," He started stroking my hair, probably not realizing it at the time, "This is what I always tell Pony, we can't blame ourselves, for not knowing something that wasn't even in your control to began with."

"Darrel Curtis, didn't know you were so deep," I smiled as I wiped the last of my tears, then sighed as I remembered about having to go back home, and facing Sage. "I should get a job, so I could find a way, so I could rent my own pad."

"Well you could always stay here, whenever you and Sage have a fight," Darry looked at his watch, and then stood, "I just-"

I stared into his eyes, those same eyes that I have dreamed about looking into, while kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned in and captured his lips (I am not the shy type, obviously.) I pulled out of the kiss, to see him staring right back into mine, with a look I recognized from some guys I dated at my old school. "Darry, I-"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned back in and kissed me, even harder then before. Eventually we ended up in his room, and our clothes sprawled across the floor. We ended up falling asleep afterwords.

I opened my eyes, immediately feeling a blush cross my face, when I saw Darry putting on his pants, "I thought I dreamed the whole thing."

He smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "No dream."

"I don't want you to think, I am easy," I leaned over for my sweater, and started to put it back on, and started to reach for my jeans.

He leaned in, and kissed me again, "I known you for almost a year, we talked about stuff, that even my brothers don't know about. I even got mad at myself, for even thinking about what we actually did, because of your age."

"What's wrong with my age?" I started to make the bed, a annoying habit I had, whenever I woke up, "Was this a one time thing?"

"It's not a one time thing, unless you want it to be, but we can't tell anyone," He wrapped his arms around my waist, and then lowered his voice, "If someone found out, that I was sleeping with a minor, they would take Ponyboy away from me so fast, and I don't want that to happen."

I nodded understandingly, turning into his embrace, "I don't want that either," I kissed his cheek, and smiled, "So what is the excuse for me coming out of your room?"

 **End of Flashback**

I laughed remembering climbing out the window, and twisting my ankle.

"Hey there Hunter Lynne, ready for that date?"

I rolled my eyes, when I noticed Tim, leaning casually against my uncles car waiting for me, "Aren't you far from home, Shepard?"

"Looking good," He looked into my cart and grinned, "You read my mind," he went to reach for a bottle.

"What are you talking about Tim, these are for my uncles poker night," I put the beer in the back seat, and was about to get into the car, when Tim pushed me against the car and kissed me.

Before I registered what happened, he was on the ground, and Darry was staring into my eyes, with a hand on my waist, and the other supporting the back of my neck, "You're my girl, I don't want to hide no more."

"Ok," Were the only words I got out, before his lips met mine, in one of the best kisses we ever shared.

He pulled out of the kiss, and turned to look at Tim, who was shaking his head, "I am out of here, tell Pony, Curly is looking for him."

I just rolled my eyes, as I slid out of his arms, "I got to get the beer back to uncle Don." I kissed his cheek, before getting into the car, and driving off.

 **Randle House**

"You got my beer," My uncle gave me a half hug, as he set the beer on the kitchen counter, "I knew you were good for something."

"Geez, thanks a lot uncle Don," I laughed, as I poured a couple bags of potato chips, into some plastic bowls.

"She's good for lots of things, she is a Dobson, ain't she?" My aunt kissed the top of my head, as she checked on something in the oven, "All the Dobson woman, they are made for great things."

"I ain't going to argue with that, after all you got me," My uncle wrapped his arms around aunt Jodie's waist, as she set the tray on top of the oven.

"That's right," She kissed his cheek, before shoving him out of the kitchen, "Get your table ready."

She reached into her purse, and handed me a prescription bag, "How is the whole situation with, Tim?"

"I don't think I have to worry about him, since Darrel made sure that I was not available," I answered trying not to let my excitement get the best of me.

"What happened?" She asked as she poured some peanuts into a bowl.

"He told me that we are now going public, in his own way," I had talked about Darry, and I with my aunt, she was real good at listening without judging. A lot of the other woman, especially the Soc, gossiped about her, since she never married my uncle. They didn't care, they been together since they were both my age. She told me once that marriage is just a piece of paper proving your feelings, and the feeling part was the only important thing, if you have love that is all that you need.

"I am happy for you Hunter, so I am guessing you're going to be staying there tonight?" She asked with a small grin.

"I think he's grilling hamburgers, and we all were going to hang out," I looked at the time, and kissed my aunts cheek, "I am actually going to go now, and see if he needs help."

 **The Curtis House**

My cousin was wrestling against Soda, while Pony, and Sage were cuddling on the sofa, watching some television. I sat beside Johnny, who smiled at me, as I took my usual seat beside him, "Hey there Johnny? How are you doing? "

"Good, you?" He asked in a little above a whisper, he had a bruise on the side of his neck, and a burn mark on his hand.

"Your old man is an ass," I stood up, pulling him up with me, as I lead him into the Curtis's bathroom. "Darry has some cream, for when he gets burned, taring roofs," I found what I was looking for, and then applied the cream to his hand, "I rub it on his burns, when-"

"Why would you rub this stuff on his burns?" He looked at me confused.

I was about to make up an excuse, in case Darry hadn't told anyone we were a couple yet, "I-"

"Because she's the best girlfriend in the world," Darry was leaning in the doorway, and smiled at me, over Johnny's shoulder, "It works on bruising to, calms the pain." He watched as I rubbed some over our friends bruise, "You are staying in Pony's room tonight, Johnny."

"Cool," Johnny gave me a quick hug, before leaving me, and my now boyfriend alone, "Thank's Darry."

Darry took my hand, and lead me over to where his chair was, "I ordered pizza instead, too hot to grill." He pulled me onto his lap.

Pony stared at the two of us confused, "Sage?"

Sage looked from the television, to her crush Pony, before looking at the two of us, "Oh, so I see your not hiding your relationship anymore," she gave me a thumbs up, as she looked back at Pony, "Pony, stop staring at them, there dating it's a good thing." She stood to her feet, and lead Pony out to the front porch.

"How do you think Soda will take it?" I asked, as I leaned back against Darry's chest.

"He already knows, he came into my room, and found us asleep together," He was rubbing my arms, as he kissed the side of my head, "He didn't tell anyone else though."

I smiled as I stood up, and then pulled him up, so he could follow me into his bedroom, "You do know I am still seventeen for another couple months right, why did you suddenly feel it was alright to let others know?"

"When I saw Tim kissing you, I just couldn't grip the idea of another guy, touching you," He had a lustful glint in his eyes, as he stared into my own, "You're my girl, and I never should had asked for you to hide it, because it wasn't right for me to ask that of you."

"You're worried about your brother being taken, I understood that Darry," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your my girl, and I should had known anyone who matters too me, wouldn't had said anything outside of our families," He ran his fingers through my hair, as he rested his head, on top of mine.

There was a knock on the door, "Darry, pizza's here."

"Thank's Soda," Darry smiled, as he took a hold of my hand, "Let's eat, I am starving."

"You're always starving," I rolled my eyes, as he dragged me out of his room.

 **A Month Later**

"How have your headaches been?" My doctor asked, as she read over my charts.

"I passed out a couple of times, I stopped taking the medicine, since it's not helping with vomiting," I was lying back against the examining table, as the doctor did her basic examining.

"Well you're scans from last week came back normal, why don't I take some blood, and see if there might be something else," She smiled at me, as she started to prepare the needle.

I closed my eyes as she put the needle in my arm, and drew blood, "You'll have the results in two weeks," she placed a band-aid on my arm, and sat on the bench beside me, "So who is the young man who brought you?"

I felt a blush creep onto my face, as my doctor stared at me, "Darry."

She paused in her actions, as she placed my blood sample in a bag, "He's older, correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked a little confused.

She looked towards my stomach, "Are you two sexually active?"

"Does it matter?" I asked getting slightly annoyed,

"It does, if you end up pregnant," She sighed as she stared at the door, "You could go now, I will call you with the results as soon as they are ready," she opened the door, and lead me back out into the waiting room.

Darry was by my side, the second we stepped out into the waiting room, "Darry, this is Doctor Piercan, doctor this is my boyfriend. My aunt couldn't get the time off, to bring me so he offered to take me."

"Nice to meet you, Darry," Doctor Piercan, smiled as he shook her hand, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

He looked down at me worriedly, "So is everything alright?"

"I believe so, she said she didn't see anything on the scan, but she took blood to see what might be causing the vomiting," I smiled at the doctor, before leading my boyfriend outside, I was almost able to feel the doctors eyes on me as we left.

Darry just kissed the side of my head, "Let's go back to my place, and then watch television."

I forced a small smile, "Sounds good," I kept thinking about what the doctor told me, as I stared at Darry, "Thanks for giving me a ride today, I think I am going to go back home though, and rest."

"You can rest at my house, it'll probably be a lot more quiet," He pulled his truck in front of his house.

I glared at him, "I want to go to my house, alright?"

"Okay," I saw as his jaw tightened for a brief moment, and then relaxed, something he did when he was trying not to lose his temper. He didn't like anyone yelling at him, but he never lost his temper towards anyone, since I known him.

I jumped out of the car, and hurried back to my house. I went straight to the garage, where my uncle, and cousin Steve, set up a little room for me when I first moved in with them. I didn't want to talk, or see anyone.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to write a new, Darry, fan-fiction since I was bored, while my computers internet decided not to work. So here is what I wrote while healing from my accident, hope you like...I really like the name Hunter, for my female characters, incase you recognized it from other fics I wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders', it is owned by the great author, S.E. Hinton.**

 **Two Weeks Later**

I had ran to the park, after talking with the doctor, not knowing what I was going to do about anything.

"Are you alright?" Sage asked, she sat on the swing beside me, "What dd the doctor have to say?"

I buried my face in my hands, and broke down in tears, "I don't know what I am going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" My cousin asked, as she knelt down in front of me, "Please talk to me."

"Sage, Hunter Lynne, what's going on?" Steve came up running, to where we were sitting.

Sage just rolled her eyes, "I just asked her."

"I'm having a baby," I didn't even look my cousins in the eyes, "They're going to kick me out, I won't have anywhere to go."

"Our parents won't kick you out, you know that," Steve tried to assure me, as he patted my back, "We can be there when you tell them."

"Yeah, and we can be there when you tell Darry, if you want," Sage stood to her feet, and looked back towards our street, "Looks like someone is coming this way."

"Hey what's the matter? Pony, said he saw you crying," Darry was now kneeling beside me, in the same clothes he wear from tarring roofs.

"Hunter, you want us to stay?" Steve asked, wrapping an arm around his sister shoulders, he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah," Sage looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Can you leave the two of us alone?" I gave my cousins a reassuring smile, as they walked away, before looking at my boyfriend, "You're going to hate me. I ruined everything, I am so sorry."

He removed his hands, from where they were on my knees, and stood up, "Alright, what's going on?" He crossed his arms across his chest, and his jaw was tightening, probably getting ready to keep from yelling.

"I'm pregnant," I felt the tears fall, as I kept my eyes on the grass below me, "I understand if you are mad at me, I mean-"

"Hunter Lynne," He got back on his knees, and pulled me into his arms, "Please don't cry, I hate when you cry," he stroked my hair, as he rocked me back, and forth.

I looked up into his dark eyes, as I wiped the remaining tears away, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, we're having a baby," He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I am not going to lie, and say that I wasn't surprised, but I could never be mad about something like this."

I took a breath, as he cupped my face in his hands, "I don't want you to feel trapped, because of the baby, if you want out just-"

"Hunter Lynne, I never loved any other woman, the way that I love you," He lifted me up in his arms, as he got back to his feet, "I am going to love this kid, just as much," he didn't put me down, until we reached his house.

"Everything alright, Hunter?" Steve was sitting beside his best friend, as he looked at me, "Are you coming home tonight."

"I probably should, I do have to tell my aunt, and uncle," I leaned against Darry, when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going with you," My boyfriend squeezed my shoulders, as he stared down at me, "Just let me know what you want to do."

"I think I should go alone," I took a deep breath, before I walked through the back door, towards my house. My cousins following right behind us.

"We're in this together," My boyfriend was by my side once again, with a determined look.

My aunt was leaning against my uncle, as they laughed at the show on tv, she smiled at us when she noticed us walk in, "Hey kids, what's going on?"

"Sage, Steve?" My uncle looked at his kids confused.

"You two didn't need to be here," I mumbled, without looking at them, "Aunt Jodie, uncle Don, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Hunter?" Aunt Jodie was staring at me, "Does this have to do with the doctor call?"

"Yeah," I crossed my arms across my stomach, and jumped when I felt Darry's hand back on my shoulder, "You're going to kick me out of the house."

My uncle stood up, and pulled me into his arms, "There is nothing you can tell us, that would make us kick you out."

"Uncle Don, I'm pregnant," I saw my aunt nodding, as if she already had an idea, and then felt my uncles grip tighten. "I'm sorry."

Uncle Don released me, and looked up at Darry, "What does this mean for you two, now that she's having a baby?"

"Well of course I take full responsibility, I will take care of the baby, and Hunter Lynne in whatever way they need me," Darry kissed the top of my head, "I am not some high school boy who got his girl pregnant, I have a steady job, and I already have my own place."

"We know you're not a high school kid, and understand that you're a very responsible man, one of the main reasons we don't worry when my kids are at your place," My aunt had a arm wrapped around both my cousins, as they sat on either side of her, "You are more then welcome to stay here, if you want Hunter Lynne."

I smiled at my family, and then looked at my boyfriend, "Is it alright if I sleep over?"

"You never need to ask that," Darry answered, he shook my uncles hand, and hugged my aunt, as he lead me back out to his house.

 **1:00 a.m**

I rolled over to find that there wasn't a warm body beside me, "Darrel?"

"I'm here," I heard him whisper.

I opened my eyes, and found him at the desk, with a calculator and note pad, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," He shoved the things into the drawer, and then crawled into bed, "Are you alright?"

I knew what he was doing, wasn't nothing, but I decided to let it go since I didn't have the energy to argue, "I couldn't sleep, will you hold me?"

He leaned in to kiss me, as he wrapped his arms around me, "You don't need to twist my arm, I love holding you."

I rested my head, on his chest, as he tightened his hold on me, "Are we going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll going to give the baby, everything they need," He kissed the top of my head.

I stared up into his eyes, "I mean us."

"Of course we are, we'll be alright, there's no one else for me," He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my back gently, until sleep over took me.

 **Three Months Later**

"That is so funny, Darrel!"

I paused at the door, when I heard another girls voice, which I hadn't heard before.

"What needed fixing again? You said you were having problems with your moms toaster," I heard my boyfriend ask, either ignoring the girls flirting, or just being oblivious.

I barged into the house, and noticed how the unfamiliar girl, didn't even move from right beside my boyfriend. She smiled ignorantly at me, "Awe, who's this young lady, is this Pony's girlfriend?"

"I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and bread. I am going to make some BLT's for dinner tonight, that sound good?" I asked as I walked past the two.

"Don't worry about Darry tonight, he's taking me to the Dingo, so-" The girl started, only to be interrupted by a now annoyed Darrel.

"I'm not taking you anywhere, Marilyn," He came into the kitchen, took my arm, and lead me back into the living room. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, and glared at the girl, "Hunter Lynne, this is my ex-girlfriend, from high school. Marilyn, this is my girlfriend, Hunter Lynne, and that's our baby she's carrying." He kissed the top of my head, before giving me a gentle shove back into the kitchen, "and yes, BLT's sound good for dinner."

"Sure she's pregnant?" Marilyn asked.

I didn't blame her for asking, since I was barely showing, " Actually Darry, I don't feel like cooking, my feet are sore." I walked out, and sat on the couch, not really caring how rude I might have seemed.

"That' alright then, babe," He looked at the girl, before going into the kitchen, "Can you please shut the door behind yourself, and I will have Pony, drop the toaster off when I fix it."

I pointed towards the screen, as I watched a now upset Marilyn, walk towards the door. "Don't let the screen hit you on the way out," I mockingly warned, as I stood to follow her, to shut the door when she left.

She just glared, as she grabbed her bag, and hurried out of the house.

 **Later that Night**

My aunt sat beside me, as I sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing my stomach, "Was my dad scared, when mom found out she was pregnant with me?"

"They both were, it's a first sign of becoming a good parent," She smiled as she sat beside me, "Are you scared?"

"I am very scared, what if Darry, changes his mind, and doesn't want us around?" I looked down at my still small four month stomach.

"Darrel Curtis, will not do that to you, he's crazy about you," She placed her hand on my stomach, "That Marilyn girl, never made his eyes go soft, the way you make them go, when he looks at you. He is in love with you, and he is smiling like he did, right before his folks died."

I rested my head on my aunts shoulder, "This baby won't have any grandparents," I started to cry, earning a small laugh from my aunt, "Why are you laughing?" I glared, as tears continued to slide down my cheeks.

"Your child had wonderful grandparents, they just won't get to meet them, but we could all talk about the memories of them. Plus your child will have the coolest aunt, and uncle right next door." I smiled at my aunt.

"You're the best, Aunt Jodie," I stood in front of her mirror, and lifted my shirt, revealing my small bump, "I am barely showing."

"I didn't show with Steve, until close to my sixth month," My aunt smiled as she walked to her closet, and then pulled out a box, and set it on the bed, "You are the same size I am, so these pregnancy clothes will fit you, for when it get's cooler. Then again, you might want to keep wearing those sun dresses, if you are hot like me during my pregnancy, with Sage."

"Thanks," I opened the box, and smiled at the pregnancy clothes, and gave her a weird look as I pulled out a sexy nighty, "What's this doing in here?"

My aunt laughed, as she held it against me, "I was feeling unattractive when I was pregnant with Sage, so your uncle bought me this, and told me I was still sexy." She put it back in the box.

"It still has tags on it, were you-"

"I never had the chance to put it on," She winked at me, before leaving the room. "You keep it, sure Darry, would like it."

I just followed her, trying to keep from blushing, "You're way to open, for being an aunt." I was carrying the box, as I stood by the door, "I am going back to Darry's, I love you, Aunt Jodie." I heard her say bye, as I made my way across the back yard, with my box of clothes.

"What are you carrying that for, Hunter," Ponyboy took the box from my arms, looking at me like I was crazy, "You know Darry, would strangle Soda, or me, if he thought we let you carry anything."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "He does worry, doesn't he?" I opened the back door for my friend, as he carried the box into the living room, "Thanks you Pony."

"What is this stuff anyways?" Pony asked, setting it on the floor.

Johnny was asleep on one of the couches, so we were trying to keep quiet, so he could rest.

I went to the bathroom, and got a hold of some of the cough syrup, before going to kneel down beside my other friend, "His fever is gone now, the medicine Two Bit, bought is working good." I ran my fingers through the small mans hair, causing him to wake up, "You need to take more medicine."

He just nodded, still not quiet awake, "Thanks," he took a swig from the bottle, since it was his, no one really cared.

"I made some pea broth soup, are you hungry?" I just sighed, as he shook his head no, "Alright, but you will eat dinner, with the rest of us tonight. You already missed out on breakfast, and lunch."

He just nodded again, before rolling back over, and sleeping.

I looked over at Pony, who was snooping through the box, pulling out the nighty. I laughed as his cheeks turned red, and he threw it back, like it would bite him, "Serves you right to snoop." I took the box, and started to the room, when my boyfriend came into the house.

"Pony, why is she carrying that?" Darry asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Calm down, Superman," I teased, knowing he didn't really like that nickname, before continueng to the room, "He carried it to the couch, from my aunts house for me, and I just got to taking it into the bedroom. Please keep your voice down, Johnny, isn't feeling good."

Darry followed me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us, as he started removing his clothes, "You could had waited till I got home, I could had carried the box in here."

"I'm pregnant, Darry, not disabled," I started laying the clothes out on the bed, so I could put them away. I was all trying not to look, at my now almost naked boyfriend, who was not holding up the lingerie, and smirking, "Don't get any ideas."

He tossed it onto the bed, dropped his clean clothes, and pulled me into his arms, "You won't even have time to put that on," he scooped me in his arms, and laid me on the bed.

I wasn't going to complain...

 **I hope you enjoy this fiction so far, because I am enjoying writing it. Please Review!**


End file.
